Kagome's New Life
by Amledo
Summary: Sequel to 'Kagome's Unhappy Love Life' read that first. Rated for later chapters. Kagome settles in to being a Demon, trying to learn to be normal and start a family. Her life finally brings her joy. kagses and a souta/oc my kohaku .
1. Progress

(A/N: So here it is, the Sequel to 'Kagome's Unhappy Love Life', not sure how long it is going to be. I don't own InuYasha and I don't take insults over OOCness, it's fanfiction so, you know. Here's the story.)

Chapter 1—Progress

Sesshomaru had been a proper gentleman, and once they were married (at least legally); he swore to her that she would have a proper wedding. But she didn't care, and she celebrated her wedding night with him all the same. Her life moved smoothly, and she focused on developing her Miko powers each day with her Mother and Grandfather. It was a joint decision between the still fragile Kagome and Sesshomaru that they would put off having children until she was the master of all of her abilities. For that she was grateful, she wished no harm upon her child or loved ones.

"Hey Sesshomaru, how's Kagome?" Souta asked pleasantly, he was a frequent follower of the Demon Lord. At first it had been bothersome but the Western Lord had grown fond of his brother-in-law. He was coaching Souta through a budding romance with a young woman of Fox and Wolf demon blood; the boy had exceptional blood for such a match.

"She's sleeping. Your Grandfather has been putting her through the paces recently, and I'm afraid that she doesn't quite know how to conserve energy yet. She'll be up in a few hours though, so you don't have to worry about her. Want to stick around?" Sesshomaru offered the seat beside him on the couch, his eyes mostly remaining focused on the TV. The Demon Lord was fond of News broadcasts, and he liked the ability to stay current on the human world's leaders and laws.

"Sure, I'll stay. So…Aria has been talking a lot lately about something that I don't fully understand," Souta breached the subject softly and looked into his brother-in-laws eyes. Blushing the human teenager ducked his head; it never got any easier to confide in the proud Demon Lord.

"Ah, what is that?" Sesshomaru asked pleasantly and his eyes matched his smile. It was strange but Souta twitched his hands, and for a moment Sesshomaru thought that it was going to be something horrible.

"She wants…a Promise? Something like that? I'm only 15, I'm human," Souta shook his head and Sesshomaru laughed. He slung his arm around the boy he thought of as a more agreeable younger brother and kept laughing as he shook his smaller frame. But it wasn't harsh laughter and for that Souta was grateful and Sesshomaru soon composed himself.

"A Promise is nothing big. You give her a few drops of your blood and she gives you a few drops of hers. It's a calibration test, one you will pass with flying colors. She just has to make sure that you have strong enough blood to survive her love. Demon's are ever concerned about human mates, but your blood is like Kagome's, should you one day take Aria as a mate, you will likely go though the same transformation as Kagome," Sesshomaru said and Souta sighed and collapsed against Sesshomaru's side, the tension gone.

The Demon Lord made a sound of feigned disgust and pushed Souta off of his chest but laughed with the boy a second later. Truly Souta was a brother that he could appreciate, and one that he had high hopes of keeping for the rest of eternity. After all, Kagome would be miserable if she lost all of her family to the curse of humanity and the passage of time.

"So you think that her dad will…"

"You are the brother of my mate you silly boy. No one would deny you. But be careful of her heart, I know many humans to be unfaithful," the warning in Sesshomaru's eyes was impossible to miss. Souta's eyes went wide and he looked at the older man with genuine concern in his eyes. "If you cheat on her once you are mated, the bond will break, and a broken bond can kill you," Sesshomaru's voice was low and dangerous; he remembered all too well how he had lost his mother. Only due to his father's immense power the great General had lived long enough to conceive the half-breed InuYasha with that human woman.

"But…I love her. Sesshomaru, I couldn't and wouldn't want to live without her. Gods if I did that to her, I would deserve to die," Souta whimpered and earned an approving look from the older man.

"That's good, I knew you had a good heart, but it's always so much of a comfort to hear it, Aria is a good girl and her father is a friend of mine," Sesshomaru said with a much more relaxed air. Though he wished that he didn't have to doubt his mate's brother he just wanted to be sure. Kagome's sleeping mind was still showing no signs of waking, but Sesshomaru guided her through a nightmare all the same. It was something that Souta noticed only because of his own powers, and he was thankful that Kagome had such a kind and caring mate.

"So when will she be ready for an actual wedding? I just wonder, Kagome always talks about it when she visits us," Souta said, not meaning to bother the Demon Lord but receiving a quirked eyebrow.

"Trust me, her heart will tell me. I am just glad that we got her to a point where she can visit you. New memories of her keep showing up so I know she's visiting the past, trying to complete the jewel?"

"Well, yeah, she brings me with. She is training me, but she didn't want me to hurt anyone in our time."

"That's good, I'm proud of her. So, how does the past suit you?"

"Not well at all. Pretty much you are the only cool person I've met. Apart from my ancestors."

"Ancestors…oh of course, Sango and Miroku. You don't do anything to upset the order?"

"Come on Sesshomaru. I know better than that. But hey, can you give me a shout when she wakes up? Aria is calling me," Souta said, his eyes were distracted and clearly the conversation would get nowhere. Sesshomaru though, was used to the behavior by then, nodded and waved the boy out of the room. He would call as soon as Kagome woke up, but he expected his mate to sleep for the rest of the afternoon.

(A/N: More to come, I wanted to make this chapter a little more focused on Sesshomaru and Souta because they are affected by this too. Shippou and his family might get a chapter too, it's all part of Kagome's new life though, and so it needs to be mentioned.)


	2. Kohaku, Son of Shippou

(A/N: Well here it is, Chapter 2 of what is going to be a longer story than I thought. I don't own InuYasha.)

Chapter 2—Kohaku, Son of Shippou

Kagome sighed and cracked her back, her neck twisting and freeing up her joints from the strain that they were placed under that day. All that she wanted to do was take a long hot bath, snuggle under the blankets of her and Sesshomaru's bed and get some sleep. Her Grandfather was one hell of a fierce trainer, and while she was grateful for him shaping her powers into something easy to control it was rough. The training meant that she spent very little time in the physical world with her Sesshomaru, but that was okay, he was always there in her subconscious, and she loved that.

"Why hello Kagome," Sesshomaru said softly, she was drawn gently into his arms and a kiss was placed against her lips, chaste and tender. She cuddled against his chest and he brushed her hair very softly. After a few moments she pulled away and his hands came up to cup her face, a small smile on his lips.

"Hey love. Just going to get a shower and catch some sleep. Sorry. Do you mind telling Shippou for me, I'm sorry that I can't visit him," she whispered gently and he smiled his calm and patient smile, one that was reserved only for her. One last time he ran his hands through her hair, giving a kiss to the top of her head and nodding before she vanished into their bathroom. A laugh passed his lip and he turned on his heel, closing the door to their chambers behind him as he went.

The halls at the Consulate were quiet, it was a weekend after all and even Demon kind didn't like to work when they could be having a day off. Much of the Demon community was highly family centered, and Sesshomaru had made sure that the Lords and Ladies that stayed with the Consulate were able to spend time with those that they loved. So many families of the directional Lords had extended family taking care of their lands that it was necessary to travel to visit them and spend time with them. He made sure that his people were happy, especially his people that dealt with the human government.

"Whoa, Souta." Sesshomaru snagged the boy by his shirt and spun him around. Unblinking and totally unfazed by the strong grip that the Western Lord now had on his shoulder Souta obeyed the command.

"Did Grandpa kick her butt again?"

"She's more exhausted than she was when you visited yesterday. We are going to visit Shippou and Kari," Sesshomaru said pleasantly, his golden eyes glinting with humor at Kagome's frustration in the back of his mind.

"Uncle Shippou? I haven't seen him in days," Souta mused, he recognized the Fox Demon as his Uncle because Kari was technically one of his Ancestors. Souta liked it, but had to admit that it confused him once in awhile to think of his family situation. After all, his Grandfather and Mother treated Shippou with such great respect that he felt almost bad for being so casual with the Demon Lord. But it was something that Shippou and Kari had insisted on since their son Kohaku was Souta's age and needed a friend.

"He's been busy; there have been some recent cases of arson in the heart of his lands. He has been fighting the human government, they seem to think it's okay to start rounding up any demon in the area with fire affinity. Bad enough they make us register but honestly, to accuse us every time something goes wrong," Sesshomaru's voice dropped off in a growl, he still didn't like humans. But his mate and her young brother, their family members would never be 'human' to him as long as they maintained the purity of their powers.

"Sorry Sesshomaru, I know it's not much help, but I do know that Demons are if not better than humanity, they are definitely no worse," Souta said gently and the Demon Lord gave a placid smile, he understood the boy more than he let on.

"You're right Souta, but unfortunately no one understands it. Humans see us as a threat, our powers are beyond them. It's why they make people like you register and keep them from working normal jobs. Powers they can't study or comprehend frighten them," Sesshomaru stopped and arranged his face into a calmer mask before knocking on the door to Shippou's quarters. Souta kept a smile on his face the whole time, it was hard to make the boy frown, he was young and in love after all.

"Souta!" Kohaku shrieked and threw his arms around his friend, the hug was one of greeting that Souta wasn't sure he'd ever get used to. So the human boy calmly pried his friend off of him, staring dully into glittering green eyes and trying to understand the unkempt state of bright red hair.

"Uhh, Kohaku, are you…" Souta didn't finish, Kohaku wrapped his arms around his friend once again and began to cry on his chest. Souta just sighed and embraced the boy who was technically his relative (though Souta only ever considered him a friend) there must have been a reason for the tears.

"Souta, is he okay?" Sesshomaru asked after a moment. Souta sighed, his fingers caught in Kohaku's hair as he shielded the boy from some unknown terror.

"Don't think so Sessho," Souta whispered and kept holding his friend, not knowing what to do.

"Shippou, Kari?" Sesshomaru called and vanished into the rooms, searching for the boy and girl he had raised through much of their lives. While he was sure that nothing was terribly wrong, for Kohaku to be so distraught there had to be something.

"Souta? What are you doing? I can't believe I was going to ask you for a Promise," Aria shrieked, her brilliant blue eyes were fierce. Indignant at the thought that she could be so cold Souta just glared, love or not she should have understood that Kohaku was in pain.

"Aria, come on, he's upset," Souta retorted and Kohaku turned his head, eyes red and tear tracks swelling on his cheeks. The girl glared at her boyfriend, holding another man in his arms with compassion that he should only have for her. It wasn't like her to tolerate such a betrayal no matter how innocent her potential mate thought it was.

"Whatever Souta. You're just another man that means nothing to me now," she growled and walked away quickly. Souta was stunned; he clutched Kohaku tighter and snarled at her retreating back.

"To think she used to be such a nice girl," Sesshomaru commented dryly, his hand firmly clenched on a piece of stationary. He had to go and tell Kagome, and then the Consulate had to take action. "Bring Kohaku along, I don't want him alone," the Western Lord breathed, cursing the rash behavior of Shippou and his mate.

(A/N: So there's the second chapter. I didn't want Kagome to just all of the sudden fit into her new life and have it be perfect. So I gave her the complication of learning to use her powers. But I still think that adding Shippou and Kari, Kohaku and Souta to the mix will help it in the end as they will be the focus of her new life, not just Sesshy. Next chapter in about three days (sooner if I get good reviews.) anyway, thanks for reading.)


	3. Decisions for Politics

(A/N: Chapter 3 and I still don't own it. Bringing Kagome a little more into her new life in the next few chapters. Shippou and Kari are in trouble.)

Chapter 3—Decisions for Politics

"They did what?" Kagome was shocked, in a near panic, hoping against hope that Shippou wasn't going to go through with it. She looked over to the couch in their room; Souta was cradling a shell-shocked Kohaku. But Sesshomaru was composed, his eyes cool and calm for all of his frustration. The messenger had been sent to diplomats to intervene on Shippou's behalf.

"Kari and Shippou got it into their heads to meet the humans by themselves to negotiate the release of the Demons recently brought in for questioning in arson cases. Of course the kit is right; no Demon was involved in the situation, but…" Sesshomaru ran a hand through his hair and sighed, it was stressful to think of anyone dealing with the humans alone. "It's just not how things work anymore," the Demon Lord finished, his eyes closing.

"Why do the humans have to be like this? Mom and Dad could get hurt," Kohaku was a miserable little lump cuddled in Souta's arms; the 15 year old human hugged the 14 year old Demon as close as he could. Souta raked his hands through the red hair and kept the boy close, the way the kid shook, and it was surprising that he was so quiet.

"I know Kohaku, and I still don't know why these politicians are like this. They can't hurt Shippou though, or Kari, they are leaders. Right Sessho?" Souta asked softly, he didn't like the idea of his Uncle Shippou being injured or locked up.

"Diplomatic immunity still stands. Sesshomaru, you should go, talk to them," Kagome sighed heavily and sat on the couch across from her brother and the broken young Demon. She watched carefully the way that Kohaku's hands fisted in Souta's shirt, his knuckles white with his fear. Silently she thanked her brother for his compassion.

"Yeah, I know. Kagome, no skipping on the training okay? Kohaku, it is going to be okay, just stay with Souta," Sesshomaru was a flurry of movement, grabbing up some rather official looking papers with a harsh look of concentration on his face. With a quick kiss to Kagome's lips he was gone from the room, leaving a strange silence in which only the slow breaths Souta was taking were the only sound.

The human boy resigned himself to staying at the consulate as long as he had to, Kohaku needed him, and maybe there was a chance of fixing things with Aria. But he doubted it, the girl seemed all too ready to throw him away, the human just wasn't interesting anymore. Why though had she broken it off when she had seen Kohaku in his arms?

"Set up the video games if you need to you two, I have got to get some sleep," Kagome said and vanished into the bedroom once more. Souta pulled away from his friend just long enough to turn the TV on, before the boy was wrapped around him again.

"You okay Kohaku? What would you do if you didn't have me to cling to?" Souta tried to joke and the red head smiled at him with bloodshot green eyes. He reached down and gently wiped the tears from his friend's cheeks, feeling his heart hurt at the misery displayed in his face.

"I'd go crazy. Really thanks for letting me, you know…"

"It's okay man, I know you need it. I'm just trying to figure out why Aria was upset," Souta said and sighed when Kohaku tucked his head under his chin. He behaved like a frightened child; Shippou had clearly been lenient on punishment and had not forced his son to grow up too much.

"She might think that I'm trying to claim you," Kohaku ventured, his hands pawing at Souta's shirt. The mortal in the pair felt his jaw go slack, his arms tightened around his companion. Sure he loved Kohaku but they were best friends, you were supposed to love your friends. Had Aria misinterpreted that love for romantic feelings?

"I won't let her blame it on you. You are my best friend. I loved her, she knew I loved her. I told her that I couldn't live without her. Did she want me to kill myself?" Souta mused as the warmth of his friend's body began to lure him toward sleep.

"She'll blame the both of us. I put my arms around you and you put your arms around me. To her we may as well have kissed," Kohaku mumbled, sleep was calling him down as well. The persistent stroking of Souta's fingers through his hair was beyond soothing. Souta laughed gently and pressed his cheek against the Demon's scalp.

"She can just let that idea stew for awhile," Souta's breathy reply was short, and they slowly began to fall asleep.

(A/N: More to come. I love how much Souta and Kohaku care about one another. Reviews please. PM me with questions. Yes I will bring Kagome into it and I'll tell you what happens to Shippou and Kari, and you'll see just what lengths the boy's are willing to go to, just to get revenge on Aria.)


	4. Revenge Rebounds

(A/N: Well I know I've let this one go a little longer with no update than I normally would. Sorry about that. Don't own, and I have no clue how long this is going to be. Ok Shippou and Kari come home, and there is a mild Souta/Kohaku (remember this one is mine) pairing sorry if it offends you.)

Chapter 4—Revenge Rebounds

Kagome was already gone and training when Souta woke up, Kohaku's slender frame curled almost completely around him. Instead of pushing the boy off, as he did once or twice in the past when he'd started spending time at the Consulate with Kohaku, he allowed the fox demon to keep snuggled. Not that it bothered Souta, the boy was warm and that made him very comfortable, but he could sense Aria coming. Why was the girl in Sesshomaru's part of the Consulate? Unconsciously he pulled Kohaku closer, closing his eyes and pretending to sleep like his stone cold snoring companion.

Part of him knew that Kohaku knew what was happening; nothing else could explain the way the boy shifted closer. So, he concealed a smirk, very rarely did a human get the drop on a Demon, but he knew that he had achieved something when he heard the startled gasp from the door way. Kohaku nuzzled against Souta's stomach and the presence across the room grew hot with rage. For some reason she could not move, her feet rooted to the spot as she watched the two sleeping teenagers. The human she had so recently been dating swept his hands down the Eastern Lord's son's back and they both shifted closer. Unable to contain it she shrieked.

Souta sat up quickly; pretending to be confused by the noise as his hands pulled Kohaku closer, keeping the fox demon from toppling from the couch in a most painful manner. It was all too amusing, and he couldn't figure out why, he had loved her, so why did it feel so good to see the indignant look on her face, to see her so upset. Actually he wanted more, so he pulled Kohaku into his lap, feeling the younger man slip his arms around his neck in response, each holding one another close. Still she didn't leave, Souta heard Kohaku's mind clearly, one little kiss wouldn't hurt; they could laugh about it later. So he pulled his companion close, staring softly into green eyes before capturing the demon's lips as softly as he could.

Another, louder shriek followed a few angry huffs as one kiss became two and three. Souta, at least for himself, ceased to be concerned for the girl's reaction, the taste of those lips under his drove him mad. Even after she left, neither of them could let go, and truth be told, neither of them wanted to. The sensation was too perfect, too wonderful, and they knew that something had to be wrong. Kohaku whimpered and was shifted slowly, to lie beneath the soft weight of Souta's body, the kisses continued.

"Sou…You should probably leave me. I think it's you know…" Kohaku was gasping for air after the long kisses; his eyes were hazy with a passion he wasn't sure he'd ever feel. Being a Demon, he had reached maturity at 9 years old, and most Demons, at least of his rank and acquired mates by age 12, he was 14 and completely lacking in that department. No one had ever made him feel the way that Souta did, he'd known it the moment their lips touched, known that Souta could be the one for him. But he was terrified of what it meant, even as the human's lips impacted his again.

"I'm not leaving you, Sesshomaru told me not to. Besides that, I think I want to stay," the human boy whispered, his brown eyes shining with love as he brushed the red-head's hair out of his eyes. He leaned down and kissed his companion again, aware that it was going to get them both in trouble, but still not managing to care about the consequences. Something made him want to keep kissing Kohaku, holding onto him. It wasn't normal, not even Aria had made him feel that way.

"But I think it's because I'm in Heat," the boy whispered and Souta smirked, kissing his companions cheeks gently. Unable to restrain the desire Kohaku pulled the human closer, demanding his lips, if they were going to play Russian Roulette with such hormones, he was going to attempt to come out on top, he was the Demon after all. Surprisingly the 15 year old allowed himself to be pressed against the couch, even closing his eyes when he felt lips against his neck. He gave only the smallest shudder when sharp fangs penetrated his flesh and a warm tongue lapped up spilt blood. Was it a promise Kohaku wanted? Souta would give it to him.

Regardless of whether Kohaku was in Heat, Souta returned the bite, enjoying the taste of the Demon's blood a little too much. But he didn't care, and he supposed that it didn't matter if he took more than a few drops of blood, quite a bit more than a few drops, after all that was what Kohaku had done. He held the demon close and gasped for air, his body had begun to hurt almost instantly, pain flowing though his veins like lava. Kohaku though held him, keeping him close and letting him cry.

"Souta, I want you to know that I love you. I'm sorry you're in pain," Kohaku whispered and brushed the soft brown hair, hoping to calm the young man in his arms. But at the same time he knew that he wasn't going to manage to keep the pain from being an issue. He closed his eyes, perfect time for his father to be coming back, just when he'd mated his best friend. How was he going to explain that with Souta lingering on the edge of unconsciousness, unable to speak for himself?

"Love you too Kohaku, don't let them tell you I didn't want this," Souta breathed, his eyes closed tightly as Kohaku sat up, placing the trembling body in hi slap with love and care. While he was glad that Sesshomaru had gotten Shippou and Kari to come back, he really didn't want to have to face the proverbial music; it was a tune that he didn't much like the rhythm of. But he held onto his mate all the same, he hadn't thought that Souta would accept, at least he didn't have to explain mating the human against his will.

Kagome got there first, her eyes barely observing them at first, and only when she was about half way across the room did she pause. She pivoted on her foot, facing the couch, her jaw hanging slack as she saw the already changing form of her little brother splayed out in the lap of a boy she had thought of as a Grandson. Slowly she blinked, her tongue poking out to moisten her lips as she thought of a response to the situation, thank the Gods training hadn't been all that hard on her. But what was she supposed to say?

"Kohaku is he going to be okay?" she asked at last, her eyes fixed on the guilty look the demon boy wore. She wasn't going to get on any body's case about having a mate, Souta could make his own choices, under the new laws governing people with their powers, and he was an adult. Part of her wished Sesshomaru had told her that when she first came home, she might not have her faint scars and miserable memories, but she understood that the Demon lord had been worried about causing a war. She watched as Kohaku finally nodded and the she walked away, changing her clothes to meet Shippou.

"You let them alone? Sesshomaru, why would you…"

"Dad, stop. You think that we weren't sure?" Kohaku sounded more than angry and Kagome left her bedroom. Shippou had his son by the collar, Souta lie dazed on the couch, his eyes half open. Kagome couldn't help but be angry; Shippou had left his son alone to go and do something that nearly got him killed as she understood from Sesshomaru's thoughts. So she intervened, on the part of young love, hoping that it was indeed what her baby brother had wanted.

"Shippou, relax. It isn't the end of the world," Kagome said calmly, her eyes soft as she pulled Kohaku free of that furious grip. She sat the boy on the couch and sighed, brushing Souta's hair from his face, he managed a faint smile. It let her know that her brother had really wanted the bond. She turned back to Shippou and watched as her surrogate son relaxed.

"Sorry, they're just so young," he said at last and Kagome shook her head.

"That doesn't matter anymore. Love is love under these new laws. We don't get to be normal," Kagome breathed and closed her eyes. "So why doesn't someone fill me in on what happened when you guys were dealing with the humans," Kagome said, changing the subject as Kohaku carried Souta off to a spare bedroom next door. He needed a lot of recovery time.

(A/N: Well there it is, that's the longest chapter I've written in a long time. Next time, more fallout from Souta and Kohaku. The Consulate is forced to make a decision, let humanity continue to rule demon kind, or fight for equal rights. Reviews are love.)


	5. Love Your Mistakes

(A/N: Well here's another chapter. Finally following Kagome. This is two years after the last chapter. Reviews are love.)

Chapter 5—Love Your Mistakes

Kagome lifted her eyes and crossed her arms defensively across her chest; she didn't like the human politicians one bit. Beside her Sesshomaru stood resolute, his cold amber gaze was fixed on the leader of the panel that would decide the fate of the registration act. Not a single one of them had paid attention to their pleas over the last couple years. It was cause for a great deal of resentment between the two groups, and had almost caused wars in the streets. Humans trying to slaughter Demons for being different, Demons trying to kill the humans for revenge.

"We only ask for equality. Like every other man, woman or child, we just want peace. Us and the shrine folk, all we want is the same promise to safety. We are tired of people just rounding us up because somebody committed a crime," Sesshomaru's voice was cold, rigid. Behind her Kagome felt Shippou tense, Kari remained silent.

"Why should we grant you the freedoms that we have? You have powers that we could never possess, they are dangerous, they need to be recognized and controlled," the man said, his voice was dark. Kagome turned slightly and unbidden, Souta and Kohaku moved to her side while Sesshomaru stepped back. The man hardened his glare and the room grew tense.

"Dangerous sir? Any more dangerous than the gun that nearly took my mate's life? How are we any more dangerous than human beings?" Kohaku said softly, his hand fixed, vice-like on the folder holding Souta's medical files, the chronicle of the four months that nearly ended both of their lives. "We were assaulted in the street and they emptied a clip into his chest. Tell me sir, how are we dangerous and yet you are not?" the 16 year old added, stroking his mate's hand.

"The boy cannot speak for himself?" the man was resolutely cold and Souta, only 17 years old, raised his head, meeting the baleful stare with evident fear in his eyes. Sesshomaru stepped forward again; he was not going to have a single member of his extended family done harm. Souta had been traumatized; he barely spoke to anyone but Kohaku. It wasn't his fault, and the group was there because they were tired of it, more angered than even when Kagome had been beaten on her way to the Consulate from her own home.

"You wouldn't. If you were nearly slaughtered, broken and it was all out of your control. If you spent three weeks fighting death and another 13 weeks in a coma, you would not speak sir," Kagome stood defiant. She touched Souta's cheek delicately and a few tears fell from his eyes, she wiped them away before speaking again. "We are not the monsters that you make us out to be. Statistically sir, we have lower crime rates, we have smarter and better workers. If you do not want a revolution, you will give us this. Or you will see just what a Demon is capable of," Kagome breathed, her eyes were shining darkly.

"Revolution? You wouldn't," they sounded frightened by then. A few of them were standing, their eyes livid.

"We have more than enough resources. But we don't want that. We want peace. You can give us that if you just let us free of the registration requirements," Kagome's voice and face softened. She knew that it wasn't the best way to go about fixing things, but all of them had had enough of the rules, enough of the pain. Sesshomaru was on the verge of a fully fledged transformation into Demon form. The stodgy old men in front of them were not amused, and the only thing stopping full out war was their next words.

"We will give you peace. We do not want a war. The registration act will be repealed, on the condition that you police your own people," one of them said hastily, obviously eager to get them out of the room. He was more frightened than the others, Kagome smirked, and he had a different aura. So he had at least one of the 'shrine folk' as Miko's and Priests were now being called, in his family, what a traitor. But they remained cordial, gracious as they bowed.

Kohaku was holding Souta tightly as they made their way out of the darkened chambers. Kagome was bound tightly in Sesshomaru's arms, he embraced her softly. Shippou followed them slowly, Kari hanging off of his back, a smile plastered on her face. It was a timely decision, she was carrying her second child, and Kohaku was going to have a little sister in just a few months.

"Finally it's over," Kagome said softly, her eyes fixed softly on the love of her life. She placed a kiss against Sesshomaru's moon pale cheek. He really had changed the world for her. And she couldn't thank him enough.

(A/N: Yes I suck at government figures and their behavior. More fun next chapter. Actual story and what not.)


	6. Life Goes On

(A/N: Well I think it's time I wrap this up, I'm not fond of it anymore. I don't own InuYasha.)

Chapter 6—Life Goes On

Kagome sat alone in the rose garden. She and Sesshomaru still lived at the consulate two years after the registration law was repealed they were needed to help govern the Demon race. It wasn't that bad, Kohaku and Souta remained the pair of men now both of age to be in the police force. It made Kagome's heart lighter to know Souta was okay, that he had come out of his trauma far better than she had come out of her own, at least initially. But with a mate like Kohaku, how could he still be suffering?

Kari and Shippou had left almost immediately, going to America to raise their child. Kohaku had never once protested being left alone by his parents, but Kagome knew it hurt him deeply. She and Sesshomaru had a child of their own, but the little girl spent much of her time with her uncles. Souta loved the girl as if she were his own, and it came in handy because Kagome and Sesshomaru were frequently called away to help Demons gain their freedom in other countries.

The little girl, named Sango, was the light of many a life. No one except the Demons at the consulate knew her name though; they only knew her smiling face. While the child's powers were still impossible to control it was too dangerous to take her out in the human world. Not even Kagome's mother knew that the child had been born. It was painful to keep that secret, but it was for their own safety.

"Hey Kagome," Souta said, his voice soft and quiet, it was late after all. Kagome knew that he had trouble sleeping, nearly the same way that she did. Neither of them were fond of waking their mates. She put her arm around her brother in greeting but pulled away shortly after, he was way too warm for her. But he was always like that, not that it was a problem, she just didn't like being warm.

"Hey little brother. You can't sleep again?" she asked calmly, he had been having sleep issues since he was a child so it was a stupid question, but she didn't care. He simply nodded and looked up at the stars,

"You think that maybe I'm…you know…good father material?" Souta asked and Kagome turned to face him. There was confusion displayed in her eyes and for a moment, Souta thought that she was going to yell at him. It shocked him when she pulled him into her arms.

"You'd be an excellent father Sou! I mean Sango loves you," his big sister spoke with excitement that she struggled to contain, but he still thought it a bad idea. What if he couldn't be good enough for the kid? What if the kid didn't like the thought of being adopted? Or, what if the kid couldn't accept having two daddies? Was that going to be a factor in adoption? So many things were going through his head that it hurt.

"Kohaku wants to adopt. I don't know what to do, how to raise a child," Souta's eyes shimmered with tears at the thought of disappointing his mate. Of course he wanted a child, he just wasn't sure he could handle it.

"Souta, come on, you already have everything you need. You are kind, responsible, a great teacher and friend, and most of all little brother, you have a lot of love to give," Kagome said, petting her brother's hair as he allowed his head to flop on her shoulder. It made him feel just that much better to hear it from her, when she was a mother herself. No one else could convince him that it was a good idea. He hugged her tightly and sighed, having to spend the rest of eternity with his sister and brother-in-law would have been unbearable without Kohaku. But at the same time, he couldn't imagine life without Kagome and Sesshomaru.

"Thanks sis, it's been keeping me up. I wanted to be sure, you know. That I wasn't going to ruin some kid's life by being his or her father," Souta said a little glumly and Kagome gave him a playful smack on the arm. She was trying to lighten the mood, and judging from the blush and soft laugh that he gave her she had succeeded. It wouldn't be the first time that Souta needed to be convinced he'd made the right choice. His mother hadn't been happy about Kohaku, for more reasons than one. But he had Kagome, and that was all the family support that he needed to know that Kohaku was a good choice.

"Get to bed Souta. I'm sure Kohaku's shivering without you. Try not to worry so much. It's a new life but you're still the same wonderful Souta," Kagome smiled as her brother left her to go be with his mate. She liked how her life had changed, and some days she actually forgot the horrible things that made it that way. Whatever the outcome, Kagome was happier than she ever had been, and no one was taking that from her. She liked her new life.

(A/N: Sorry to leave it there. I just ran out of inspiration. I probably have too much going on. Let me know what you think and I'll see if I can put together a sequel or something.)


End file.
